Conventional hydraulic cylinders in hydraulic circuits utilizing hydraulic accumulators come under the following two general categories: (1) stand alone hydraulic cylinders using remote accumulators and (2) hydraulic cylinder assemblies formed by integrating hydraulic cylinders with the accumulators. Addressed herein are hydraulic cylinder assemblies.